Cooking Duty
by AngelKittyofLove
Summary: Okita Souji is the worst cook in the Shinsengumi. His food turns out really salty or spicy enough for everyone to breathe fire.  Can Saito keep him out of the kitchen for the week as it's their turn to cook?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki shinsengumi Kitan. If I did, I wouldn't cry at every other episode... (I really did cry though!)

* * *

"Hajime-kun! What do you mean by you're going to do this by yourself?" Okita whined as he followed his lover across the mansion. Saito was thinking hard to find something to say to make sure Okita would stay out of the kitchen without making him feel bad. His silence just made everything worse. "Hajime-kun! Don't ignore me! Please~!" Saito looked around, realizing there was no one near them. "Do you know what happened to everyone?" He asked, hoping to buy himself some time or if idle chatter would cause his lover to completely forget about the cooking idea altogether.

"Eh! They're probably taking a nap or something… Hajime-kun! Don't tell me…" Okita paused dramatically. "You're thinking about someone else?"

"N-No. It's not like that! It's just that…"

"So you are!" Okita's childish personality took over and he ran into Saito, hugging the man. "Wah! That's not fair at all you know! Hajime-kun! Who is it?" Okita buried his face in Saito's shoulder. "There isn't anyone, Souji can you please stop acting so childish?" Saito reprimanded, exasperated. "Here, how about this, you won't need to do cooking duty? I'll do it."

"Hmm… maybe." Yes. Success! But, it was only temporary.

The first two days went well, Okita stayed out of the kitchen while Saito took care of the cooking, though there was a bit more work. "Ne. Hajime-kun,"

"What is it?" They sat peacefully in front of Okita's room, watching the sakura petals fall like a pink blizzard. "Who was it?" Okita was leaning on Saito, he closed his eyes and waited for the reply that could send his heart to pieces. "What do you mean by that?"

"The person you were thinking of... two days ago."

"… No, it was just quiet then… Souji… are you… jealous?"

"Am not!" The red on his face gave him away. He opened his eyes then pecked Saito on the cheek. "'Cos you're mine! I'm not gonna let anyone else have you!"

The third morning, Okita almost couldn't control his boredom anymore. "Hey! Hajime-kun! I'll help you out!"

"It's alright… I've got it all under control…" Saito put down the ladle he was holding and ushered Okita out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about anything." Okita frowned "But Hajime-kun!" Saito kissed him fully on the lips. "Don't worry."

The fourth and fifth days of the week had no need for either Saito or Okita to enter the kitchen. They were celebrating the reuniting of Chizuru and her father, as Koudou finally understood Chizuru's feelings about reviving the Yukimura clan. They partied those two days, everyone getting drunk and having fun. "Hajime-kun… yah know, your face is real red!" Okita slurred as they lay on a futon in Okita's room. The blanket loosely covered their lower bodies. "Mou… Souji… you're drunk… let me sleep…" Saito whispered. "Nah…"

The next day, Okita had a bad hangover, causing him to not be able to leave his room. He threw up a few times and his head had a pounding headache. "Hajime-kun… how are you okay? You drank just as much sake as I did…" Okita moaned. His head rested in Saito's lap. "Actually… I didn't even drink that much… just enough to turn a bit red… and well… only a bit drunk." Okita groaned in pain. "That's not fair… S'okay though. I'll make it up to you some time…" Saito sighed. "No need. I don't mind doing this."

"So… mind getting me some water?" Saito sighed. Nice way to make him work.

"Mmh? Souji?" The next morning, Saito opened one eye to see if the reason for the missing heat beside him was a simple 'Oops. I rolled in my sleep' but when he looked, Okita was gone. Saito groaned. There was a really bad smell hanging in the air. He sat up, deciding that he'd find the source of the bad smell first.

"S-Souji… what are you… doing?" Okita stood in the middle of a disaster zone, completely unfazed. Saito's nose had led him to the kitchen, or more like what used to be the kitchen. Everything was covered in some grimy concoction. Saito could guess that some was over cooked tofu what was supposed to go into the miso soup, but he had no idea what the rest of the junk was. "Ah! Hajime-kun, I already brought the food over, so go eat. I'll be there after I clean this up…"

Minutes later, Okita and Saito joined everyone else for breakfast. "E-eh. S-so this is new… huh." Heisuke commented, breaking out into a cold sweat. "Mhmm! I thought 'cos Hajime-kun worked so hard this week that I'd do the cooking today!" Okita grinned maliciously at Heisuke, "Eat up, or I'll kill you." He said.

Bravely, Heisuke tried the goo first. "Hey! It's not too bad…" Unsure, everyone glanced at the boy, wondering if he had gone insane, or Okita had made a breakthrough and managed to make something edible for once. Then they all tried the odd food for themselves, each ate all the food on his or her plate and excused themselves. "Souji… you know, your food didn't turn out too salty or spicy this time…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing…"

That night, everyone fell sick, their faces where shades of red or a slight purple, all claimed that their stomachs were aching.

I wonder why.

* * *

The end.


End file.
